walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialist Skill
Powerful abilities inherent to Specialist Recruits. Currently there are 16 Types of Specialist Skill: Human Shield, Parting Shot, Life Steal, Tenacity, Collateral Damage, Command, Neutralize, Execution, Retribution, Guardian, Indomitable, Hemorrhage, Lightning Reflexes, Decapitate, Evasion and Cutthroat. Obtainability Recruits and Rewards : Premier Recruits, Elite Characters, 5 Star Recruits Tokens, 4 Star Recruits Tokens Limited-Time Events: Tournaments, Roadmaps, Event Packages. Note: Specialist Recruit does not have Leader Skill instead have Specialist Skill. Types of Specialist Skills 'Human Shield:' While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them. (Swipe right on character icon to defend). Characters which have this skill: Garrett "Into the Breach" (Red), Lee "No Time Left" (Green), Konrad 5*, Katjaa 3*, Michonne "In Too Deep", Magna "Call To Arms", "Jesus" Road To Survival #1, Estella, Garrett Road To Survival, Edition #1 'Parting Shot:' If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Characters which have this skill: Caroline, Dwight 4* "Life and Death", Negan "All Out War", Negan Prestige Edition, Carl "Days Gone Bye", Carl "March To War" Jesus "All Out War", Gator, Oberson, Carl 3* "March to War", Clementine 4* "A New Day", The Governor "The Calm Before", Richard 4* "March To War", Rod 4* 'Life Steal: ' When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health. Characters which have this skill: Connor 4* "All Out War", Morgan 4* "Fear the Hunters", Gregory 4* "Life and Death", Lee "Around Every Corner", Gregory "Life & Death", Dwight "All Out War", Dwight "Road to Survival" #1, Michonne "The Calm Before", Cooper, Lori "Made To Suffer", Ezekiel "Life And Death", Rick "Whispers Into Screams", Cain, Wilkins, Benji, Matt "Limited Edition" 'Tenacity:' If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. Characters which have this skill: Gregory "A Larger World", Sophia 3* "March to War", Bridget, The Governor "The Best Defense", Rosita "No Turning Back", Christa "All that Remains", Clementine "All that Remains", Karlson, Carson "Road to Survival" #1, Skylar, Maggie "Survival Road", Tess, Negan "Something To Fear", Kate 'Collateral Damage:' When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Characters which have this skill: Eugene 4* "A New Beginning", Sandy "Into the Breach", Kenny "Around Every Corner", Abraham "Something to Fear", Shiva, Eugene "Whispers Into Screams", Michonne Prestige Edition 'Command:' While this character is defending, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. Characters which have this skill: Morgan "Morgan Special" (Blue), Timothy "A Larger World" (Red), Chad 4* (Red), Jesus "March To War" (Green), Sandy 4* "March To War" (Green), The Governor 4* "Prestige Edition" (Red), Scout (Red), Mirabelle (Red), Dale "Days Gone Bye", Mirabelle Road To Survival, Edition #2 (Red), Abraham "Something to Fear #2", Oliver, Rick "Days Gone Bye", Morgan "Road to Survival #1", Joey, Maggie "Something to Fear", Brianna "March To War", Heath "The Whisperer War", Gabe "Ties That Bind" 'Neutralize:' When this character attacks an enemy (does not work when attacking with AR) that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be , impaired for 1 turn. For more info see Neutralize. Characters which have this skill: Tyreese "Road To Survival, Edition #1", Bruce (Red), Mark "All Out War". Zachary (Blue), Luke "A New Beginning" 4* (Red), Carl 5★ "No Turning Back", Yumiko (Blue), Lori 5★ "Days Gone Bye" , Barker, Carl What Comes After #2, Rosita "Road to Survival #2" Rosita "Road To Survival" #3, Tyreese, Hershel "Road To Survival" #1, Barker, Barker (Non Playable Character), Zachary "In Too Deep", Randall "In Too Deep", Rick 3★ "Limited Edition", Rick 4★ "Limited Edition", Tony 'Execution:' When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, The enemy will be immediately defeated. For more info see Execution Characters which have this skill: Hershel "Miles Behind Us" (Green), Lester (yellow), Abraham "Life Among Them" (Blue), Michonne "What We Deserve" 3* (red), Sandy Red, Abraham "Road To Survival" #1 (Blue), Glenn Road To Survival, Edition #2 (Green), Viktor, Yumiko "Road To Survival" #1, Sawyer, Michonne Road To Survival Edition #1, Eugene "No Turning Back", Clark, Dwight "Road to Survival" #2 Retribution: When this Character is Defeated, all of the Character's Surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP. Characters which have this skill: Duane "Days Gone Bye"(Yellow). Siddiq "In Too Deep" (Green) Rick 3* Tough "Road To Survival, Edition #1", Pete "In Too Deep" (Yellow), Rick "Days Gone Bye" (Yellow), Carl "Survival Road" Carol "Days Gone Bye", Laura "No Turning Back", Greg Fairbanks "In Too Deep", Lori "Road To Survival" #2, Dwight Call To Arms Hemorrhage: When this specialist lands a critical hit on a enemy that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn Bleed Damage per turn. Characters which have this skill: Abraham "Road To Survival" #2 (Blue), Maggie Road To Survival #1 (Yellow) Indomitable: While not stunned. Whenever this character takes damage they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn in addition to any existing defense increases including prior activation of this skill. Characters which have this skill: Hunter (Blue), Bruce Too Far Gone (Blue), Jesus "Ties That Bind", Monica Guardian: When this Character Performs a critical attack on an enemy they will apply a protective shield around an ally with the lowest hp the shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally. Characters which have this skill: Rick "All Out War" (Yellow), Ezekiel "All Out War", Kal, Denise "All Out War", Jesus "Limited Edition" 4*, Darlene, Axel Road To Survival #1, Douglas, Gregory "Road To Survival" #1 Lightning Reflexes: When this character is not stunned and is targeted by an adrenaline rush they will immediately counterattack. Characters which have this skill: Eugene "Road To Survival" #1 (Yellow) Decapitate: When this Character lands the killing blow an enemy, that enemy can not be revived. Characters which have this skill: Ivanova (Blue), Sandy "Road To Survival" #1, Ezekiel "All Out War", Abraham "Something to Fear #2", Sawyer "Road To Survival" #1, Valerie, Romanov "Road To Survival" #1 Evasion: Whenever this character takes damage from an attack or rush, they will reduce the amount based on their current AP. Characters which have this skill: David "Tie That Bind" Cutthroat: Whenever this character attacks a fighter that is under the effect of a debilitating status, they will deal 30% extra damage. Characters which have this skill: Jose Hold the Line: For every dead teammate, this specialist receives +25% defense and +25% attack, in addition to any existing attack or defense increases, including prior activation of this skill. Characters which have this skill: Duane "Road to Survival" #1 See also Characters Category:Beta Testing Category:Beta Category:Characters Category:Specialist Skill